fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Monster
"Eddie Monster" is the 1st episode in season 3 of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''. Plot Mac, Bloo, and the others are seen playing a game of Frisbee. When said frisbee is thrown at Eduardo, he panics and hides and the frisbee flies into the Extremeasaur compound. Goaded by Bloo's taunting, Eduardo opts to reluctantly fetch it, only to be chased around by the other Extremeasaurs inside of it, and the frisbee is ultimately destroyed. When the Foster's Gang opt to do something else instead, Eduardo's cowardly and pessimistic nature drives them away in frustration and leaves him to continuously be teased by Bloo. To prove to everyone that he's not a "scaredy baby", Eduardo runs away from Foster's. Meanwhile, Terrence is seen trying to enter into the "Extremeasaur Fighting Circuit", a blood sport for Extremeasaurs to fight one another in the junkyard. Terrence however is denied entry due to him not owning an Extremeasaur and for his stupidity. While brooding, he comes across Eduardo in an alley and after provoking him, he witnesses Eduardo's raw strength when he hurls an oncoming car away (unknown to him that it was Madame Foster's car.) Seeing Ed's power as his ticket into the circuit, Terrence returns to the junkyard and uses Eduardo to fight against an Extremeasaur. Despite Eduardo's cowardly nature, Eduardo is successful in defeating the monster and Terrence exploits his confidence to advance him while becoming his manager. No sooner do Mac and the other friends realize that Eduardo's gone, and so they set out to find him and return him home. Their search however is unsuccessful and Eduardo is left to continue defeating more and more Extremeasaur with his cowardliness. Later that night, Mac learns from Terrence (by Terrence's own stupidity) that Eduardo is about to fight in an Extremeasaur Tournament (as well as learns where Eduardo has been all the time) and informs the other friends about him. When they arrive at the tournament, they plead with Eduardo to return home. Eduardo however, still sore about Bloo's teasing refuses to return due to everyone not being fond of his scared nature. In order to persuade Eduardo, Bloo, Coco, and Wilt disguise themselves as Eduardo's opponent in the tournament and try to grab him and take him home. Eduardo falls for the disguise however and attacks them, revealing them as well at the same time, and disqualifying Terrence as well. Enraged that he lost both the tournament and Eduardo, Terrence spitefully locks Mac and the other friends inside a crate that contains the champion of the tournament and teases Eduardo to try and rescue them. Miraculously, Eduardo is successful in rescuing his friends and an outraged Terrence asks how a "scardey baby" managed to save them without panicking. Eduardo yells in Terrence's face that he's no scardey baby, forcing him into the champion Extremesaur's crate. The Extremesaur shocks Terrence and he gets so scared, he wets his pants (offscreen) and then runs away in embarrassment. The next day, Bloo apologizes to Eduardo for "what the others said about him earlier." Shortly thereafter, Ed panics and faints when a frisbee flies over his head. In a post-credits scene, Mr. Herriman is seen playing Checkers with an imposter Eduardo that was crafted by Bloo to deceive him. APM Music Identification * Ternation Stranger - Eduardo gets the whizbee * Foster's Scenery (b) - Mac, Wilt, and Coco are sad because Eduardo is gone. * Looking Link - "I think, I know where Eduardo is!" Trivia *This is the first episode that mainly focuses on Eduardo, the second is Better Off Ed. *A small teen who resembles Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory can be seen at one point along with three other boys who look like the Eds from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *The champ Extremeasaur resembles Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise. *This is the second of the two only episodes where Frankie has no dialogue. *This is Terrence's first appearance in Season 3. This is also Terrence's biggest role in the entire show. *This is the only episode in which Terrence is the main focus alongside Eduardo. *This is the only episode where Terrence refers to one of Mac's friends (besides Bloo) by name. *The game of Frisbee (and the toy it's named for) is called "Wizbee" in the show (or at least in this episode). *This episode's name is a play on Eddie Munster from The Munsters. Gallery Eddie Monster gallery.jpeg Image.jpeg the Edds.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terrence Category:Episodes focusing on Eduardo Category:Episodes hated by majority